Power Ranger In Hogwarts: Lost Galaxy
by Pixie Porsche Yousaf
Summary: Pertemuan antara Terra Venture dan Froctabeasts. AU. RnR?


_Well_, pertama ada yang ngefans sama Krewella ga? Hehe kalo bisa sih dengerin prologue-nya pake lagu mereka yang **Can't Control Myself (Dubstep)** /halah udah deh promosi mulu/

Sip, sip. Langsung aja.

* * *

.

.

**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**o0o**

**Power Ranger In Hogwarts: Lost Galaxy © Pixie Porsche Yousaf**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading,** RnR!**

.  
.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"_Mayday, mayday_! Voldemort Megazord mulai meluluhlantakkan Hampshire! Kumpulkan seluruh rangers F-type dalam laboratorium utama," suara merdu Cho Chang, Ketua Unit Dumbledore's Army F-type bergema di seluruh lorong Hogwarts Ranger Academy melalui stereo yang terpasang di tiap sudut.

"Bwurrfffssss—"

"RON!" teriak tiga manusia di kafetaria khusus, jijik terlempar granat makanan-setengah-jadi si The Ranger Green ini.

"Iyeakh, kebiasaan!" ucap seorang gadis berpakaian_ full-pink_ ketat anti api dan listrik yang berada paling dekat dengan Ron, a.k.a Hermione Granger The Ranger Pink. Ginny Weasley—The Ranger Yellow—, Harry Potter—The Ranger Red— serta Luna Lovegood—The Ranger Ivory— ikut mengumpat cowok rambut merah berumur 21 tahun itu.

"Kita harus buru-buru!" ucap Ron panik, mengabaikan death-glare spesial keempat sahabatnya dan berlari menuju laboratorium setelah sempat menabrak Ketua Unit DA G-type alias kakaknya sendiri, Percy Weasley.

Baik, inilah kehidupan seorang Hermione Jean Granger. Keadaan menuntutnya terpilih menjadi salah satu ranger paling disegani di Britania Raya, dengan rela dan terpaksa meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di sebuah desa bernama Monskby, daerah pinggir laut yang tentram dan damai.

Demi menyelamatkan London tercinta, dan tentu saja dunia.

"Kita tahu kan, bahwa membawa minuman dalam lab adalah sangat tidak diperbolehkan?" suara ramah Prof. McGonagall berhasil menyindir Hermione telak, saat semuanya sedang berbaris rapi di laboratorium utama.

Menyeruput jus seledrinya gerak cepat hingga mulutnya mengerucut dan pipi yang kempot, Hermione langsung membuangnya ke tong sampah otomatis dan memasang cengiran-bahagia-tak-bersalah ala dirinya.

"Baik, aku cukup tahu perlawanan si botak itu kali ini cukup kuat, jadi armada pesawat SR-71 Blackbird ditambahkan untuk beberapa personil baru. Diharapkan kerjasama tim yang kuat, dan navigasi kita sudah diperbarui dalam pesawat masing-masing, _keep calm_. Tidak akan ada lagi berita tentang ranger yang tersesat ke sarang laba-laba raksasa," sindir Prof. McGonagall jenaka pada Ron Weasley, yang cuma merona di pojok barisan. Harry dan Hermione cukup sibuk senggol-senggolan sikut menahan ledakan tawa.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang gadis berambut_ dirty blonde_ mengangkat ketiaknya tinggi-tinggi. "Bagaimana dengan pasangannya? Apa aku berpasangan dengan Ron lagi?" ujarnya genit, membuat Hermione memutar bola matanya kesal.

_Ewwwwh, bitchy,_ batin gadis ikal cokelat itu.

"Ah, ya! Tetap sama. Pengecualian untuk—" Prof. McGonagall meneliti daftar namanya kembali, sementara Lavender berjingkrakan dengan sumringah di lantai kaca lab. Dan kembar Patil yang sibuk kasak-kusuk menatap sinis Lavender. "The Ranger Pink. Yah, Miss Granger. Kau leader dalam penyerangan F-type ini, jadi posisimu_ singl_e. Pesawatmu khusus, F-11 Aadvark."

Hermione mengangguk mantap. Akhirnya, menjadi leader dalam sindikat F-type merupakan impian terbesarnya ketika pertama kali meraih gelar Oustanding pada uji tes navigasi dan _discovery_ di tahun pertama.

"Semuanya siap?" tanya Prof. McGonagall lagi meyakinkan. Disibaknya ujung baju putih khusus lab untuk menghilangkan debu, plus efek dramatis.

Serentak semuanya—sekitar dua puluh dua orang— berteriak 'Siap!' dengan sikap tangan hormat di dahi masing-masing.

Sebuah ruangan mirip hanggar pesawat hercules—tapi ini lima kali lebih besar— yang terisi ratusan pesawat jet canggih jenis apa saja terasa hangat. Teknisi berkacamata Sirius Black serta asistennya Remus Lupin memanaskan dua puluh dua mesin pesawat bersamaan dari atas jembatan kaca, tempat pusat pengontrol seluruh mesin.

"_Safety check,_" ucap Sirius pada microfon.

Semua jendela pesawat tertutup perlahan, _safety belt_ terpasang dari pundak hingga lingkar pundak masing-masing ranger. Khusus untuk pesawat Hermione yang berada paling depan, pengamanannya sangat ketat sampai helm baja dengan tujuh lapis bahan _waterproof._

"Jangan pipis di celana lagi, Ron," ujar Harry sambil terkikik di saluran wireless mic grup Trio Ranger utama: Harry, Ron dan Hermione. "Apalagi bercumbu."

Hermione ikut terkikik. Jadi isi suara saluran itu cuma kikikan _banshee_ lepas.

"Diam kalian," ucap Ron sok dingin, yang malah menyulut tawa dua sahabatnya. Bosan, diputusnya sambungan antar Harry dan Hermione dan kembali mengecek tombol-tombol rudal yang kadang sering macet.

"Biar aku saja, Won-Won," ucap Lavender di sampingnya dengan kedipan bulu mata terbadai se-London.

"Hagrid, buka gerbangnya," perintah Lupin, lagi-lagi melalui microfon, yang dijawab dengan kode O.K oleh ayunan benda mirip raket berwarna merah milik Hagrid.

**TZZZZZNG.**

Gerbang besi ukuran dua puluh kali lima puluh meter terbuka setengah, menghasilkan cahaya yang cukup silau bagi Hermione yang notabene memimpin barisan.

"Mione _sweety_," panggil Nymphadora Tonks, teknisi khusus pesawat Aadvark yang di-pilot-i Hermione dari balkon besi yang sejajar dengan pesawatnya.

"Ah, Tonks!" seru Hermione lewat _wireless microfon_-nya, sekaligus melambai ke arah Tonks.

"Kau tampak macho dengan kacamata hitammu, _dear_," puji Tonks dengan wajah terpana.

"Aw, terimakasih!" suara Hermione terdengar balik dalam _headphone_ Tonks.

"Oh ya, _dear_," Tonks berkata serius. "Tombol ungu itu— iya yang di sisi kananmu, pergunakan sebaik-baiknya. Semoga cukup untuk menghanguskan Blackzaga 8, pesawat leader baru Death Eaters. Omong-omong, dia ini pewaris tunggal Malfoy Venture, terkenal bersinar, jangan sampai hanyut dalam pesonanya," Hermione tergelak mendengarnya. "Aku serius. Maka itu dipilihlah kau, leader F-type yang cerdas, serius, cekatan dan oh tidak genit!—untung bukan si Brown atau Patil atau juga Bell, habislah kita."

**5 ... 4 ... 3 ...**

"Baiklah Tonks, aku ingat selalu. Lagipula seperti apa sih dia?" Hermione berkata sombong. "Hanya Krum-lah yang pesonanya keren menurutku. Dan aku takkan pernah jatuh hati pada musuhku sendiri, ew."

Tonks hanya menggelengkan kepala riang, melambai pada Hermione yang telah menancapkan kedua tangannya di kemudi pesawat.

**2 ... 1!**

**BUSSSSHHHHHHHH.**

.

.

.

**TBC to Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N**: Hai-_-. Aku tahu ini bocah banget, tapi gapapalah daripada nganggur. Prologue-nya ... gaje gak?! Pendek lagi. Gapapa sih cuma teaser buat selanjut-selanjutnya.

Plis revieeww, antara pengen dilanjutin atau ngga, baru tuang ide sampe 2 chap.

Oya, di cover fic ini Hermione makin cantik atau malah freak her hair was pink?!

Much love, xx.

**Pixie Porsche Yousaf.**


End file.
